Meekis Mushroomhunter
Male Svirfneblin (Deep Gnome) Wizard 1 (ECL 4) Neutral Good Region: Deep gnome Patron Deity: Segojan Earthcaller Str: 6 -2 ( points, -2 racial) Dex: 17 +3 ( points, +2 racial) Con: 13 +1 ( points) Int: 18 +4 (16 points) Wis: 16 +3 ( points, +2 racial) Cha: 4 -3 (0 points, -4 racial) HP: 5 (1d4+1) AC: 19 (+3 Dex, +4 racial dodge, +1 size, +1 ring, touch 15, flat-footed 12) Init: +3 (+3 Dex) BAB: +1 Grap: -3 Speed 20 ft. (base 20, load light, no armor) Fort: +4 (+0 base, +1 ability, +2 racial, +1 Survivor) Ref: +5 (+0 base, +3 ability, +2 racial) Will: +7 (+2 base, +3 ability, +2 racial) (+2 vs. illusions) BAB: +0 Melee Attack: -1 Melee Weapon: -1, Small club, 1d4-2/x2, or +0, MW Small dagger, 1d3-2, 19-20/x2, bludgeoning. Ranged Attack +4 Ranged Weapon: +4, Small light crossbow, 1d6, 19-20/x2, piercing, 80 ft. range. Appearance Size: Small Height: 3'6" tall Weight: 46 lbs Age: 76 years old Hair: no hair (bald) Eyes: dark gray eyes Skin: stone gray Languages: Common, Gnome, Undercommon, Draconic, Terran, Elven Skills (24 skill points) +3 Concentration (2 ranks, +1 Con) +8 Craft (alchemy) (4 ranks, +4 Int) +10/12 Hide (+4 Dex, +4 size, +2 racial/additional +2 in darkened underground areas) +8 Knowledge (arcana) (4 ranks, +4 Int) +6 Knowledge (dungeoneering) (2 ranks, +4 Int) +6 Knowledge (Underdark geography) (2 ranks, +4 Int) +6 Knowledge (Underdark local) (2 ranks, +4 Int) +6 Knowledge (nature) (2 ranks, +4 Int) +8 Spellcraft (4 ranks, +4 Int) +6 Survival (2 cc ranks, +3 Wis, +2 Survivor) +10 Listen (+3 Wis, +2 racial, +2 Alertness, +3 from bat familiar) +5 Spot (+3 Wis, +2 Alertness) Feats Survivor – Grants +1 bonus on Fortitude save, and +2 on Survival checks Alertness – +2 to Listen and Spot checks when familiar is within 5 ft. Racial Traits: - Darkvision 120ft. - Spell-like abilities 1/day speak with animals (burrowing mammal only, duration 1 minute), blindness (DC 12), blur (DC 12), and disguise self (DC 11) - Stonecunning (+2 racial bonus to notice unusual stonework, automatic Search check within 10 ft. of stonework traps, and intuit depth) - Continuous nondetection (caster level 1) – must make caster level check (1d20 + caster level) against DC 12 to use divinations against Meekis or his gear. - Spell resistance 11 - +4 dodge bonus against all creatures - +2 racial bonus on all saving throws - +2 racial bonus on Hide checks (improves to +4 in darkened undergrounds areas) - Weapon familiarity (gnome hooked hammer) - +2 racial saving throw versus illusions - +1 to the DC of illusions cast by Meekis - +1 racial attack bonus against kobolds and goblinoids) - +2 racial bonus on Listen and Craft (alchemy) checks. Wizard Abilities - Scribe scroll – gains the scribe scroll feat for free - Summon familiar – Meekis has summoned a bat familiar called Softsqueek Spells Prepared DC - +4, +5 for illusions* 0th - detect magic, detect poison, mage hand 1st - silent image*, mage armor Spellbook DC - +4, +5 for illusions* 0th- acid splash, arcane mark, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, detect poison, disrupt undead, flare, ghost sound*, light, mage hand, mending, message, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance, touch of fatigue. 1st- color spray*, identify, mage armor, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, silent image*, shield. Softsqueek, bat familiar Diminutive Magical Beast Hit Dice: 1d8 (3 hit points) Initiative: +2 Speed: 5 ft., fly 40 ft. (good) Armor Class: 17 (+4 size, +2 Dex, +1 natural), touch 16, flat footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +0/-17 Attack: – Full Attack: – Space/Reach: 1 ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: – Special Qualities: Blindsense 20 ft., low-light vision, improved evasion, share spells, empathic link Saves: Fort +2, Ref +4, Will +4 Abilities: Str 1, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 4 Skills: Hide +14, Listen +8*, Move Silently +6, Spot +8* Feats: Alertness Blindsense (Ex): A bat notices and locates creatures within 20 feet. Opponents still have 100% concealment against a creature with blindsense. Skills: *A bat has a +4 racial bonus on Spot and Listen checks. These bonuses are lost if its blindsense is negated. Softsqueek bonded to Meekis as a young bat, and helped him in his searches for mushrooms. She is an utterly silent flier, but often prefers to stay in one of Meekis pockets, only coming out to feed (and Meekis often feeds her anyway). Urging caution is often what she does in order to temper Meekis’ “adventurous” attitude. Meekis’ background, personality, and appearance Meekis Mushroom-hunter was a citizen of the svirfneblin city of Blingdenstone, and like the few survivors is still haunted by the memories of the drow-controlled demons that decimated the city and took most of its residents as slaves. As one of the few remaining citizens of that sad town, he has tried to make the best of life on the surface. Living outside of Silverymoon, he has made his life here as he made it underground, with the finding of mushrooms and the making of small illusions. Though Meekis has been creeping toward middle-age, he has taken no wife nor had any children. His parents and siblings died in the devastation of Blingdenstone, and he has no living kin. Though this has cast a shadow over his outlook, he is still willing to brave the wilds in order to find the food that his people needed to survive and he now needs to live (as he sells them). Unlike most other svirfneblin, he does not have the overwhelming love of gems and rubies that see most of them in the mines day in and day out. Why this is, he’s not quite sure, but magic and the wilderness have had a greater hold on him than gems since he was born. Unlike most deep gnomes that have a deep distrust of everyone and everything, Meekis has a bit of a sense of adventure. Though he still is very paranoid (by surface standards), among deep gnomes he’s practically a thrill-seeker. Bonded to his bat familiar Softsqueek, they sought out caverns all around Blingdenstone, hunting for the perfect mushrooms. Learning the moods and ways of the caves, Meekis became something of an explorer. This is what saved his life during the exodus from Blingdenstone, as he was able to save himself by hiding and traveling through lesser-known side-passages, though the screams that he heard as his people were slaughtered still haunt him to this day. Meekis is a fairly soft-spoken gnome, who moves rather like a mouse, with quick and hesitant gestures. He doesn’t speak very often, letting gestures do it for him when he can, and whispering his words when it can’t. He rarely speaks in what most would consider a conversational tone, though he has learned to do so in his couple years on the surface. Softsqueek stays with him, usually in a large pocket in his cloak or vest Though he really doesn’t have much in the way of the love of gems that most gnomes have, most of this desire seems to have been transmuted into a great desire for mushrooms. Where most deep gnomes seek out gems with great determination, Meekis seeks out mushrooms to eat, or to sell to others to eat. Though he likes all of his other food heavily salted, he prefers his mushrooms “natural, as the gods intended.” He is a bit adventurous, for a deep gnome, though most would consider him cautious in the extreme. He prefers attacking from hiding, hitting and running, and letting danger passing him by rather than antagonizing it. He has a particular deep fear of drow, and would almost do anything to avoid confronting or antagonizing one. His knowledge of caverns and the Underdark serves him well in his campaign of avoidance. He hopes someday to return to Blingdenstone, or barring that, perhaps to the Underdark. He longs for his caves and darkness, and the kinds of mushrooms that can only be found there, as well as the ways that his illusion magics work down there (he insists his magic “works better” underground or at night). Very secretly he even wishes to pay back the drow for the slaughter of his kin, but such actions are anathema to the deep gnome mind. It would take a mighty push to put him in that direction. Meekis is a short, thin and slightly twisted figure, dressed in dark gray leather breeches, sturdy black boots, a sturdy leather belt with a small plain iron buckle, a lighter gray light canvas shirt, and a black leather vest covered with pockets. Pockets cover his breeches as well, and there are a few in his shirt too. He usually wears a dark gray cloak, the inside of which has many pockets of varying sizes (these contain his scrolls). While out in the sun, Meekis usually wears a gray, wide-brimmed felt hat and thin black leather gloves. When indoors Meekis usually wears a soft gray cap. Close up you can see that Meekis’ skin is a stone gray, and his eyes are dark gray, nearly black. If caught without his cap his head is entirely bald and his face is smooth. However, he rarely uncovers his head. When traveling, he wears a gray leather backpack with many pockets, and a crossbow over one shoulder. However, a scroll would more quickly come to his hands rather than the bow, so he usually keeps his hands free. His pockets bulge with mushrooms of all types, and he is usually seen munching on one at any given time. Despite the constant eating he is thin and gnarled as an old tough root. Occasionally his bat familiar, Softsqueek, will poke her head out of his vest pocket. Wearing Light gray canvas shirt Black leather vest with many pockets Black leather boots Dark gray leather breeches Ring of protection +1 (left fourth finger) – This ring appears to be a plain thick iron band with a faint engraving of a shield on it. Leather belt with iron buckle Black leather gloves In pockets in vest and breeches scroll of disguise self scroll of comprehend languages scroll of expeditious retreat scroll of sleep scroll of identify scroll of ventriloquism On belt Capped quiver of 20 bolts (belt left, 1 lb) Belt pouch (belt right, 0.125 lb) - belt pouch contents at end of sheet Masterwork obsidian dagger (belt back, 0.5 lb) Spell component pouch (belt right, 2 lbs) Small light crossbow (left shoulder, 2lbs, 35gp) Backpack – Heward’s Handy Haversack (center back, 5 lbs, 2,000gp) Bedroll (below backpack, 1.25lbs, 5sp) 7 kinds of mushrooms (in various pockets, dried and fresh, 4 lbs) Contents of backpack[ Waterskin- water (hanging off backpack, 1 lb) 5 Torches (5 lbs) Flint & Steel (1 lb) Trail Rations- 14 days (3.5 lbs) 3 pounds salt (3 lbs) 3 flasks acid (3 lbs) Tanglefoot bag (4 lbs) Tent (5 lbs) 5 potions of cure light wounds Potion of invisibility Potion of barkskin +2 Total weight carried - 18 lbs Light load - 20 lbs or less Medium load - 21-40 lbs Heavy load - 41-60 lbs Lift 60 lbs, lift and stagger 120 lbs Drag 300 lbs Category:Deep gnomes Category:Wizards